


Glass Heart

by Valyssia



Series: Empty Spaces [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyssia/pseuds/Valyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has probably been done a thousand times. Let’s make it one-thousand and one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Heart

Her fingertips touch the steamy windowpane. They move together, parting, each leaving opposing, sweeping strokes, around and down.

As the heart takes shape, mine does this funny, fluttery thing in my chest. It’s so weird.

She slashes at the doodle. No point. No feathers. An artist, she’s not.

I don’t get her.

She smiles at me through the unclouded pane to her left.

And somehow, suddenly that matters less.

My friends’ stares feel heavy on my back. I look down at all the meaningless lines and squiggles on the page, then back at her.

Decisions just don’t get any easier.


End file.
